Jacqueline
by Lov2CUFade
Summary: Scar Face and Xander find a new recruit, only she doesn't really want to help...So they threaten her with her sisters future. Then Jacque and X have to get along? R&R please! Xander&OC
1. My help?

My second fic. ^^ Yay! This one's a bit funnier…

"I'm trying to help you!" The school councilor argued.

"Too bad I don't need it." Jacqueline smiled, her lip piercing moving with her lips.

"Jacque! You cannot keep doing things like this!" The councilor started getting irritated, and stood up.

"Hey! Only good friends can call me that! You ain't a good friend teach! Watch it!" Jacqueline started getting pissed.

"You cannot threaten administrators either!"

"Jacqueline Pesk!" Jacque rolled her eyes. There was the principle. "Can you explain what you were doing when you decided to spray paint the cheerleaders clubroom?"

She shrugged. "They pissed me off." Was her simple explanation.

"Your EXPLELLED! Too many times have I let you off, not this time!" Jacque raised an eyebrow, her piercing moving with it.

"Does that mean I can leave?" The principle looked like he would blow.

"LEAVE!" He bellowed. Jacque grabbed her shoulder bag, and walked out of the office, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Jacque. How'd it go?" Charlie ran up to the most daring girl, now expelled from school.

"See ya boys! I'm working all day now!" She threw her arms open wide.

"Does that mean the great Jacqueline Pesk no longer goes to our school?" A blond cheerleader asked, acting snobby.

"Hey, watch it cheer bitch. Shit could happen to that pretty little face of yours if you fuck with her." The boys surrounded Jacque.

"Aw! You guys are too sweet!" She laughed and hugged them.

"So what're you gonna do to get the old bastard back?" Nick asked eagerly. Jacque shrugged.

"Dunno yet…" She smiled. "But it'll be grand!" They all laughed.

"Hey! Get to class!" Mr. Jackson yelled at the group.

"Eh, bite us old man!" Then they took off running to their classes, Jacque just running to the front of the building.

Shit would hit the fan when she got to that bitch she had to call mother's house, if she even went home. She surveyed the building. There. The pool. That was her revenge.

Walking over there she took off her shirt, boot, socks, and jeans, leaving her in boxers, and a tank top. She swan dived into the deep end, and came up breathing deeply. Good revenge idea. She thought.

After swimming for a few minutes, she felt someone's eyes on her. She didn't look around to let them know she could feel them. She just got out, and grabbed her shit, then went to the shower rooms. They followed her there, and she showered. She didn't feel them watching her while she showered, but as she got out, there was a black man with a scar covering half of his face, and a muscled man to his side.

She wrapped the towel tighter around her. "You were the ones watching me, huh? Pervs."

The black man smirked and the other one looked her over.

"Like what ya see numb nuts?" She snipped, growing tired of his eyes roaming over her, drinking her in.

"Too young for my taste." He smirked back. She raised an eyebrow, and chuckled, getting ready to tango with this man.

"Alright you two. I can see your are going to have fun X." Scar face said, and looked back at Jacque. "Jacque," He started.

"Stop right there Scar face. No one but good friends call me that. You a good friend? Don't think so. Watch it." Her voice dropped low, and she looked at the men in front of her. "What the hell do you want?" She demanded and crossed her arms over her well-developed chest.

"Then I'll call you Jacqueline till you are a good friend." Her eyebrows rose again. He kept saying such interesting things. The man on the left was cute, but if he threatened Camille, she'd hurt him. "I need your help."


	2. Okay, I'll do it

"Wait! What the hell are you? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Jacque stepped past them.

X grabbed her arm, pulling her back so Scar face.

"Hey!" She cried, and grabbed the towel threatening to fall off her body. He let her go, and she fisted her right hand and brought it to X's face, hard. His head snapped to the left, and he looked down at Jacqueline. "Don't touch me!" She snarled, and went to walk away.

"You want to take care of your sister, but you cannot do that in prison." She stopped short, her breath caught in her throat. She turned slowly, and they could see the rage in her eyes, feel it emitting from her body. If looks could kill, Gibbons would be dead.

"What. Did you say?" Her voice dropped an octave, and her eyes were narrowed.

"When you turn 18, you plan on taking your sister, and raising her, but how do you plan on doing that in prison?" He spoke up. "Your facing years in prison from all your acts of vandalism, theft, and trespassing."

She took a menacing step forward. "Are you threatening my little sister's future?" She growled.

"No, Jacque. You are." She almost lunged at him. X stepped in the way, and grabbed the small girl before she could get her hands around Gibbon's throat.

"You stupid bastard! What the hell do you think you can do to me? What are you thinking? Enraging me? Do you have any idea what I can do to you?" She snarled, as X wrapped his arms around her, and held her to him, not letting her move. "Let. Go. Of. Me!" She snapped her arm around and nailed him in the temple.

He dropped her, and she ran for Gibbons.

Suddenly, she was stopping in her tracks, a pain spreading through her body. She looked down at the wound and fell to her knees.

"So sorry. I couldn't have you attacking me before my offer." Gibbons held up the dart gun full of tranquilizers.

Jacque glared at him through lidded eyes. "Sonofabitch…" She snarled. Gibbons smirked, but it was nothing like X's.

Speaking of X, he picked Jacque off the floor and held her upright so Gibbons could talk to her face-to-face.

"Now…I could erase all of your…'stunts', and make it so you could take your sister as soon as you get back." Jacque's eyes widened. She was at a loss. Making her assaults go away was a bonus next to being able to take care of Camille. It made her almost happy.

"First things first." She started slowly. "What exactly do I have to do?"

He smiled. "Just find some people for me. Your younger, you'd fit in. X would be your…outlawed boyfriend."

Jacque coughed. "WHAT?" She demanded. "This thing behind me?" He dropped her. She landed with a thud and glared up at X.

"Pick her back up X. Anyway, the more lovey dovey you two are, the more you'll be convincing. We're after a bunch of…young women who are selling themselves out to way older men. We need you to get in there. You're the type of girl they want." Jacque raised an eyebrow gracefully.

"What kinda girl might that be?" She snipped.

"Rude, cunning, smart ass, tough, beautiful, and just a bit dirty." She tried looking back at X, but he was holding her in a position she couldn't quite reach.

"Now who's the smartass?" She chuckled.

She felt more than heard him laugh. "Still you."

"Alright. Now, they are called Lotus. They really aren't that hard to find. Just go to dances, clubs, and you'll find them, like that." He snapped his finger. "X will protect you."

Jacque scoffed. "Don't need em." She stated.

His arms tightened around her waist. She looked down at his hands, and felt his fingers digging into the towel. "I have to get dressed." She finally remembered. "Remove your hands." She snipped. X let her go, and she slowly fell to the ground. "Thanks." She mumbled. "Now, can you get out for a few seconds?"

Gibbon's started towards the door, X following. He stopped. "Oh, Jacque, your answer?"

She looked at him, and slowly gave in. She looked at X, and watched his expressions. He was serious beyond doubt, and she was serious about taking care of Camille. "How well is pay?"

"Trust me. You won't have to worry about being on the streets, or going hungry, or anything like that." He pressed.

She looked down at her hands, covered in calluses, thinking. "Will Camille be left alone for a long time?"

"We will have people watching after her, the longer you take there, the longer she's without you." She looked at X again, and he nodded.

"Have you lost anyone?" She asked in all seriousness.

"Yes, but only because they were stupid. You aren't stupid, and you have a reason to make the world a better place. That's why we chose you."

"We?"

"I thought you were cute enough. And you're a total badass like me, so I figured we'd fit well. No?" X quirked.

"Hmm…okay."

"Okay?" Gibbon's pressed before heading out the door.

"I'll do it."


	3. Getting To Know You

Chapter 3! Heehee! So…I don't really know what I should do here...Like, their getting to know each other, but…Hmmm…Any ideas?

The airport was cramped, and Jacque started snapping at people who were shoving her out off their way. "Back off! Don't touch me! Hands off!" She was not in a very good mood. She swore up and down one guy tried groping her, and that's why she almost attacked him. X had to pull some strings to not get them kicked out of the airport. Afterwards he gave her a looong talk about how "we shouldn't hit random people."

"That guy grabbed my ass." She grumbled, and pouted. X would never admit it, but the way she put out her bottom lip made him want to kiss her.

He rolled his eyes, and when they passed said man, X stuck his foot out and the guy fell face first into the ground. Jacque laughed silently next to him, and they boarded the plane.

Once they got in the plane, and X bought her some Bazooka, she was better. She chuckled to herself, reading the comics. He glanced at her, and smirked.

"How old are you again?" He leaned close and whispered in her ear. She tensed and slightly moved away from him. She gave him a glare and continued to chuckle at her comics.

"I'm 17 asswipe." He laughed loudly and she looked at him, surprised. "I like your laugh." She said bluntly. He looked at her, surprised.

"Uh…Thanks." She looked back to her gum and little comics, smiling slightly. "I like your smile. Made me happy I bought you that dumb shit."

Jacque pouted. "I love Bazooka, if you don't not my problem, but don't be mean to it. Have you even tried it?" She asked, imagining him chewing gum. "I doubt it. Here." He took the piece from her, and looked it over like it was poisoned. "It's fine. Want me to eat one with you?" He unwrapped it, and plopped it in his mouth. "Gimme the comic." She held her hand out.

He looked it over. The blonde boy was saying, "Sure wish you didn't tell Mort to start saving water, Cindy." The girl says "Really? Why?" His answer? "Because he's finally found an excuse to stop bathing." He laughed and handed it to Jacque. "Not bad. Not bad."

The rest of the flight was…enjoyable for the two; they got better acquainted, and laughed a lot.

Suddenly, X got serious. "Now Jacqueline…those girls are also into different things…drugs and drinking, and things like that. Don't ever let your guard down. Got it?" She blinked and looked at him.

"Okay…" She replied, unsure of why he suddenly changed like that.

"How many piercing's do you have?" He asked, changing the subject like that.

"Um…let's see, my lip, my eye brow, my tongue, and six in each ear. So that makes fifteen. Why?" She looked at him. He shrugged. "How many do you have?"

"None. What about ink?" She blushed.

"Yeah…" He raised an eyebrow.

"Where?" He pressed. She blushed more.

"None of your damned business!" She snapped and looked the other way. "You have ink everywhere, why do you want to know all this?"

X shrugged. "Figured we'd have to know some about the other person no one knows, I mean, we are supposed to be…together." Jacque thought about this for a second.

"Yeah…I have angel wings on my back in between my shoulder blades, and stars on my neck…and…yeah…that's it." She looked at the isle.

"What do they mean?" She visibly stiffened.

"Um…the angel wings are for my mother and father…the stars are for Camille and I. What about you?" She snapped her head back towards him and stopped short when she saw his expression.

"Where are your parents?" He asked, a serious, saddened expression on his face.

Her eyes narrowed and her voice was low. "Dead."

"Oh…" He looked out the window, feeling bad that he brought it up. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I don't care." Jacque looked down at her hands, not really seeing them.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up…is what I meant." X corrected.

"It's fine Xander. Stop saying sorry. It was a long time ago; so long Camille doesn't even remember them. So, its okay." She looked at him and pleaded with her eyes to let it go.

"So, why'd you get the ink?" He didn't get the hint.

"Cause I miss them! It's difficult to talk about them. Can we drop it please?" She looked away again, and X felt bad once more.

"Sorry…" He replied and stared out the window.

"So, where are we supposed to stay?" She asked after ten minutes of silence.

He shrugged. "Gibbons'll call when we land."

"Oh…okay." She sighed. 'This is going to be a long ride.' She thought to herself. "Wait…how does he know when we land?" She looked at X.

"He planted a tracking device in my phone, it tells him all kinds of shit about me. It sucks at times, but it might save your life." He pulled out his phone and let Jacque look at it. "It saved me when I was alone and got the shit beat out of me. They left me for dead." She stared at him.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

"Nah, it's fine. Just means I have to listen to everything he says from now on. That's not too bad, unless he tells me not to deck some dick." They laughed. "I think your going to have a little trouble with that."

Jacque laughed harder. "Yeah…how'd you know?" He shrugged and chuckled.

The pilot came on the intercom and told everyone to fasten their seatbelts. She went to reach for hers and touched X's hand. They both yanked away as if electricity had been coursing through their hands. Jacque chuckled nervously, and he clicked his belt, then she did the same.

'That's interesting…' She thought.

'I feel an attraction to this girl…I don't know why though.' He thought.


End file.
